1. Technical Field
The present application relates generally to processors and memory for computer systems.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventional two-dimensional (2-D) microprocessors, including conventional chip multiprocessors, are formed on a single silicon die. In order to increase performance of these microprocessors, further components, such as more processor cores, caches and memory controllers, are generally being integrated into the single silicon die.
Recently, however, technologies for stacking of silicon die have been developed. In order to apply the stacking technologies to chip multiprocessors, various proposals have been made. Each of these proposals provide an architecture or design for implementing the chip multiprocessor on a stack of silicon dies. For example, one set of proposals splits each core of the chip multiprocessor between multiple stacked die.
Applicants have observed that each of the proposals for applying stacking to chip multiprocessors makes the natural assumption that stacking will be required. In other words, the designs are optimized assuming stacking of silicon dies.